Eram
"Hope this isn't another disappointing sidequest! I mean, teaming up with you guys is fun and all, and by fun I mean I wish I could gouge my eyes out with a fork and stuff them in my ear canals, but I'm pretty sure your fucking quest for mega evolution isn't going to be anywhere in some random asslick of a town." ''-Adventure Post, The Second Badge'' A relatively unknown trainer whose main claims to fame are her long Adventure Posts, curse-filled rantings, and blog art. Appearance Eram is generally seen with medium-length bubblegum pink hair and blue eyes. Her outfit as seen in various Adventure Posts is a pallet swap of the original female outfit, with a blue shirt and darker-colored collar, orange high-waisted skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. Eram is not usually seen with a hat or glasses. Her original set was a light orange hat with red-rimmed sunglasses, before Eram traveled on Route 4 and lost them after falling off one of the pipes. Eram has been drawn in several outfits. The most prominent designs were a cutesy vampire outfit for Halloween, when she had her hair pulled up, with a tattered pink cape, blue corset, dark blue dip hem skirt, black stockings, and blue heels. Another design is her winter apparel outfit, drawn with either blue or pink hair, a dark blue jacket with a low fur ruff, black gloves, black pants, and dark blue boots. The latest character design for spring has her in a simple white empire-waist dress with a blue flower in her hair, and blue flower bracelet and anklet. Personality Eram has two distinct personalities: an online persona used to appear more confident and devil-may care than she actually is, and a 'real-world' persona that is more often seen in narrative posts as quiet, socially withdrawn, and resentful. The online persona is seen in most Tumblr interactions with other PAC members and Adventure Posts. The real-world persona has so far only been seen in two narratives called "Speak Up, No one Hears You" and "The Hand that Reaches out in Darkness." In her online posts, Eram is generally seen as an aggressive, sarcastic girl. She often types in caps lock, and her replies may seem antagonistic or non-serious to others. She often uses curse words and especially creative insults in her Adventure Posts. Eram's real-world persona has been observed to be introverted. She dislikes interacting with others, but has difficulty in speaking up for herself around strangers, and consequently ends up getting dragged around by her much more outgoing peers. She resents the people who make decisions for her, and being forced to do things she doesn't feel like doing. This internal animosity is not observable, as on the outside she puts on a pleasant, quiet demeanor, while she allows her bottled frustrations and emotions to run rampant online as the wild, out-going Eram seen on her blog. Biography Pre-PAC Not much is currently known about Eram's life before coming to Kalos with Grace, though she has mentioned in several ask responses that she's from Humilau City in Unova originally, but moved to Fuchsia City in Kanto with Grace at an undetermined point in her life. More about her origins is assumed to be revealed in later story arcs. Starting in Kalos Eram was forced into a Pokemon journey with strangers after just recently moving to Vaniville Town. Upon arriving at Aquacorde, her nickname was decided as 'Eagle,' and she chose her starter pokemon, a Fennekin named Ennis. She quickly procured the first badge and moved on to Lumiose City, where she met Professor Sycamore and Lysandre, both of whom she thought were very disturbed individuals. After traveling Route 4 and being prompted to head to Ambrette Town, Eram stumbled along through the Connecting Cave and into Ambrette. She met up with Calem to (pointlessly) interview a fossil scientist about Mega Evolution. After being told that someone who might know could be found in Glittering Cave, Eram promptly spent 3 months lolligagging around before finally getting through the cave and meeting some Team Flare grunts. The trip through Glittering Cave was, as she had expected, very useless. Eram's Future Very little has been revealed about Eram's destiny, though Eram's mun has made several ominous predictions about her future prospects. Current Pokemon Team Eram's main team is made up of pokemon gathered from various Routes and events. She has a tendency towards aesthetically pleasing pokemon types, but also an emphasis on power. Her strategies focus more on utilizing a pokemon's high Attack or Special Attack stat, and on moves that have a high power rating, but also maintain close to 100% accuracy, such as Flamethrower or Thunderbolt. Her tendency to get discouraged quickly if she sees a fight not going well tends to weigh heavily on her team, lowering morale and increasing chances of her loss. In the PC No relevant Pokemon have been noted in Eram's PC. Deceased Eram mentioned briefly that she had once had a pokemon in Humilau, though she did not elaborate on what species. Her statement implied that the pokemon had died and that she hadn't wanted to take care of any more pokemon. Relationships Eram has very few reliable relationships, tending to stay on her own and pop in and out of the community at her leisure. Of the people she talks to frequently, she'd say that few, if any, are very close to her and would call her a friend. Eram has difficulty allowing herself to remain open to others, easily becoming discouraged when she feels that her efforts at friendship aren't getting through. She is easily intimidated by how close the other trainers appear to each other, and believes she will never be able to have a relationship or friendship like that. Eram's attempts at interacting with others may be seen as prodding, aggressive, or pathetic. *'Fil '- Met in Glittering Cave. Fil saved Eram from falling off the side of Route 9, and since then they've been friends. Initially the two were somewhat distant, but as they talked more on the holocaster, their stoicness changed to easy companionship. Fil can often be seen in Chats Eram posts on her blog. *'Alice '- Formerly called Allie, Alice and Eram used to have an AU relationship called Skittlekiss Shipping, so named due to an incident where Eram said "Taste the rainbow," and Alice complied by kissing the other. Eramquodes drew several pictures involving the relationship, and is currently in the process of drawing a final comic for the pairing that shows what happened when Eram saw 'Alice' for the first time. *'Ehlana '- Eram interacts with Ehlana frequently, most often with silly replies. "Squid hair" is a running joke between the two, but Eram is the only one who really brings it up or remembers it. *'Milla '- Eram often calls her 'senpai' as both a nickname and as an acknowledgement that she thinks Milla is a good person and wonderful artist. *'Logan '- The two don't seem to get along very well, with Logan being somewhat unreceptive to Eram's odd online habits and personality. *'Karissa '- Not too well acquainted, but Eram tries to talk to her from time to time. *'Sabine '- There is some interaction, neither good or bad, between the two. *'Adina '- Both acknowledge each other's pink hair, despite Sabine attempting to pit the 'pink heads' against each other. Considered a friend, though interaction has been minimal recently. *'Music '- One of the first people Eram interacted with. Eram participated in a long chain of reblogs of Music's picture and eventually drew a bad portrait of the other. Since then, contact has been limited. Achievements Kalos *Voted most likely to die in the year of 2014. Trivia *Eram once revealed that she got her pink hair from her father. *Eram's hobby was photography before setting out on her journey, and one of the reasons she includes so many pictures of her travels is because she feels that despite being a trainer, some form of her old hobbies should still stick around. The same can be said for her drawings. *Eram detests Rhyhorn and once spent an entire Adventure Post ranting about how useless they are. *She prefers cheap supermarket teriyaki yakisoba to ramen, stating that she'd rather take the extra flavor over the cheaper cups. *Her favorite pokemon seem to be Volcarona, Roserade, and Aggron. *Eramquodes stated that Eram's blog themes were meant to be more 'pretty' like a normal teenager might make it, rather than pokemon-oriented like many of the other adventure blogs. *Eram prefers outfit ensembles with loose dresses, stockings, and flats. *Eram has a bad sense of direction and easily becomes lost, even on short, straight paths between cities. Gallery eram halloween 02.png|Halloween outfit. eram skate.png|Eram depicted losing her hat and skating on Route 4. eram ah!.png eram rocket man.png eram despair.png eram breed 02.png eram allie kiss 04.png|Eramquodes' depiction of a kiss from Allie to Eram. eram ouran one.png|Genderbend depiction of Eram for an Ouran High School Host Club AU. eram letter 1.png|An illustration included with a letter written by Eram to her 'mother.' eram snowflake 2000px .png|Eram in her winter outfit. eram battle 01.png|Eram in her winter outfit, battle pose. eram wedge cut.png|A depiction of an older Eram, with a wedge cut. eram hard stone 03.png|A typical Adventure Post drawing. eram calem neighbor.png|#campaign to make Calem shut up 2014 eram spring chibi curves added.png|Eram's spring attire. Category:Character